


We Appreciate Power

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: The Mind Flayer's Gift [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (more or less), Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Gen, Light-Hearted, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Soft Billy Hargrove, Superpowers, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: They're testing his new found abilities.





	We Appreciate Power

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

A loud 'SPLASH' sounds out and Billy...

Billy just sighs.

They've been at this for half an hour and it's been the same end result every time. His new found 'pick shit up with your brain' ability can't lift a teenager for more than a few seconds. (The uncertainty about what exactly he could do was why they were at Harrington's pool in the first place, at least they'd land in the water if he dropped them, which he did).

Jane had quickly grasped his limits, expected them even.

Max had taken a couple more tries, but she'd gotten it too.

Henderson on the other hand...

"Let's try one more time!"

He groans under his breath.

"You said that three tries ago, short stack."

Jane is giving him a sympathetic look from where she's sitting with Max, who looks far less concerned. The traitor. 

Henderson just stares at him pleadingly and he groans again (less under his breath this time).

He's already had a couple nose bleeds and he's starting to feel a headache form (again).

But he's also still trying to get back on his sister's good side, and it's not _terrible_ to see the kids having fun with it all.

"One more time Henderson, _one."_

**Author's Note:**

> This series continues to get lighter hearted than I intended, oh well, and look! Dustin broke the door down and demanded to be in this fic! The title is the title of the Grimes' song; We Appreciate Power
> 
> EDIT: I want to let everyone know that I have already written another fic in this verse and am working on another one, but I am going to give it an extra day or two before I publish them, I don't want to overwhelm people, they will be up soon though! And one is particularly short.


End file.
